Strawberry Kisses
by skye718
Summary: As prompted by phillydragonldy: Chloe x Davis - What would have happened on their dinner date in S8 "Eternal" if Clark hadn't interrupted them?"


Chloe was sure the knife had slipped and cut Davis but then she chalked it up to being some of the tomato juices on his fingers. But then obviously quick reflexes were what happened.

 _Yeah, it was just that._ Chloe stared at the red-stained cloth. She dumped it in the bin.

She turned around and saw that Davis had set the table.

"Wow, the table looks lovely. Sunflowers are my favourite."

"I had a feeling." Davis said as he adjusted the flowers in the white vase. "Bought these this morning. Thought you might like it."

"I do. Thank you." Chloe replied. "So what would you like today Mr. Bloome? On the menu we.."

"Oh no no," Davis said as he quickly got up and went over to her. He took her hand and led her to the dining table.

Chloe blushed as he pulled the chair and said "My lady, your table is ready."

She smiled and decided to play along. "Thank you sir."

"Welcome to Bloom's Fine Dining. May I suggest the special for Miss, is it Miss or Mrs."

"It's Ms Sullivan, Ms Chloe Sullivan." Chloe said politely. Davis kissed her hand.

"What a lovely name, Ms Sullivan." Davis said and looked at an imaginary menu in his hand. "Ahhh yes, the special. Today we have mac and cheese with some fresh garden salad along with a tall glass of soda, followed by strawberry ice cream."

"Mmmmm, sounds delish." Chloe replied. "I will take the special then."

"Excellent," Davis went over to the kitchen and got their meals ready. He got over to her and placed her meal and drink before her.

"Enjoy your meal Ms Sullivan" he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Davis put his plate and drink on the table and sat opposite her.

"Remind me to give that waiter a big tip later." Chloe said as she took a bite of the mac and cheese from her fork. "This has flavour. It's really good. What did you put in here?"

"Just from freshly ground herbs and spices." Davis said. "Before I became a paramedic, I wanted to be a chef actually. The cook at the orphanage used to let me hang around as she made meals for the kids. There was this one time, when I was 11 and she put me in charge of cutting the vegetables for lunch. Of course she had her assistant with her at the time."

"So where are they now?" Chloe asked and took a sip of her drink. "Do they still cook for the children?"

"No, Mrs. Chancellor, died two years ago from an illness." Davis said. "And Liza, her assistant, moved to Canada. I heard she got married and had has two kids."

Davis took a sip of his soda and his mouth twitched. His mind flashed back to the orphanage. Although he knew some good people there, he never liked talking about it.

"You got quiet there for a while" Chloe said. Her voice brought him back to the present. "Anything you want to talk about.?"

"No, nothing." Davis shrugged. They had both finished eating and Chloe began clearing the table.

Davis started to help. "No, you go get the ice cream while I clean up" Chloe said.

"Yes ma'am" Davis said.

As Chloe cleared the table, Davis got up and went for the ice cream. As he scooped the ice cream, he made sure they both got small pieces of strawberry in each bowl. He hoped she actually liked the fruit.

Davis sat on the sofa and placed her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. Chloe picked up hers.

"Oooh this actually has strawberries in it." Chloe said as she scooped a little of the ice cream. "Nice."

Davis smiled at her. They sat and ate quietly, savouring each bite. Chloe's feet was on a cushion like footrest while Davis had his feet on the ground.

She had finished hers before him and Davis was on his last scoop when he had a last piece of strawberry to eat.

A piece of strawberry was sticking out from his mouth as he took a bite.

Chloe looked at him. Impulsively she reached over to his side and then broke off strawberry piece..

With her teeth.

Davis's brain went dead. Or he thought so. He chewed slowly hoping he wouldn't choke on the last piece of fruit in his mouth.

Chloe chewed that strawberry. She wondered what Davis was thinking. _Oh gosh I fucked up. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable._ _Going for seductive doesn't mean being forward as fuck._

Davis looked calm.

 _Damn that was hot._

He hoped he wasn't betrayed by his rising testosterone levels. _Geez Chloe, what are you trying to do to me._

"All done?" she asked as he stopped chewing.

"Yes." he replied.

 _It's now or never Chloe. He has feelings for you. But it may just happen that he just wants to be friends._

She reached over and kissed him quickly on his lips. She pulled away and studied his face.

"That was unexpected."

"Unexpected?"

"The second unexpected thing. After the strawberry"

"Ohhh."

"Kiss me again. Took me off guard the first time."

"Okay."

Chloe kissed Davis again and this time he kissed her back. She brought her feet up on the sofa and placed her arms around his neck.

"Can we discuss the elephant in the room?" Davis gently pulled away

"That's not an elephant Davis. It's a raccoon."

"Alright. The raccoon in the room." Davis said. Chloe sighed, turned around and leaned against his chest.

"Do you know how I'm feeling right now Davis?"

"How?"

"Contented." Chloe said. "Happy. Yes. Because I just ate ice cream and who wouldn't be but being here with you makes me contented."

"It wasn't like that with him?"

Chloe was quiet for a few seconds. "I thought I could live two lives but I bit off more than I could chew. He just wasn't made for this life and I can't leave it."

"So, if we get together." Davis said as he kissed her head. "Then that means I take Chloe Sullivan and all the drama that comes with her life. That drama being the one and only Clark Kent."

"Damn you're just as fast as Jimmy." Chloe pouted. "But Clark and I are just friends."

"It seems a bit more than that." Davis said. "But don't get me wrong. I know there's nothing romantic going on though I heard there was a thing back in the day."

"When I was young and silly and believed in disney and fairytales." Chloe said.

Davis ran a finger through her hair. "Well, even if fairytales aren't real, then I hope happy endings are."

"Only if we work towards them." Chloe got up a little and turned at him.

"Do you believe in fate?" Davis asked as he kissed the tip of her fingers.

"I never did because life is made up of choices." Chloe said. "We can't let others choose for us. They might try but they will fail."

 _Feelings. Those were a program I made to get you to me. You actually think what you feel is real._

"What I feel for you Chloe, I've never felt for anyone in my life." Davis said as honestly as he could. He hoped he was being honest. He loved her. He hoped she believed him.

"Davis you're different from Clark and Jimmy." Chloe said. "You've never played with my feelings even unintentionally and you've never demanded more than I was able to give. It was unfair of me to expect Clark to feel the same way and unfair of me to continue my relationship with Jimmy because we weren't on the same page. But with you it's different."

"And better."

 _Davis thought of the first time he saw Chloe. She was helping an injured girl and then their eyes met. He didn't believe in at first sight but there she was._

 _She intrigued him with her beauty and charmed him with her wit. She awed him with her caring and sensitive nature. She was strong willed and vulnerable. Independent yet not afraid to ask for his help. She was that light he was looking for all his life._

Chloe smiled brightly.

"Much better. Much better indeed."


End file.
